1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel security lock for notebook or laptop computers, and more specifically to a security lock which seals shut a laptop or notebook computer, may also anchor the laptop computer to a stationary base and which may act as a transportation handle.
2. Background
Notebook computers are easily tampered with, data may be accessed without authorization and corrupted or stolen. A security lock is therefore needed which will secure, via a mechanical seal, a wide variety of different size notebook and laptop computers and which may also anchor and prevent the removal of the computer.
Prior art computer security locks, teach mounting anchors some easily attached to various laptop configurations others narrowly specific to the type of lap top the will engage with.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,508, by Kelley, a combination handle and anchor for a cable locking system is taught, which will replace extended feet formed as part of a particular computer model and can form a mounting anchor for a cable lock. Not taught or envisioned is a lock which prevents the opening of the laptop and thereby keeps the machine turned off and data secure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,738 issued to Brandt, a small locking plate with a catching end and a free end may be extended between the keyboard and monitor of a laptop computer and a cable lock affixed to the free end. Such a lock catches the bottom edge of the monitor and may damage the monitor and does not prevent unauthorized access to the computers data.
Prior art does not provide a simple device for securing the data within the laptop computer, by prohibiting the opening of the laptop computer, nor does prior art provide a combination security lock which seals the notebook computer shut and an anchor mount to affix the laptop in an open or sealed position to a stationary object.